


Tlazolteotl's Whore

by phantisma



Series: Aztec Orgy Porn [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean still trapped in their soft prison by Tlazolteotl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tlazolteotl's Whore

Dean’s first thought was that he was alone. Only days before that would have meant relief, it would have meant a time for himself when he wasn’t being fucked or expected to fuck, when he could breathe and think and try to figure out an escape.

Now though, it only brought panic. Sam wasn’t there.

Dean swung his legs out of the soft bed they shared and headed out the curtained arch into the main room. It was fairly early, the room was far from filled. It didn’t take him long to spot Sam. He was near the door to the latrines, leaning against the wall with his cock down someone’s throat.

Dean felt a surge of possessiveness sweep over him and stalked across the room. His hand closed over the shoulder of the man on his knees and yanked him away. Sam’s eyes popped open and he jumped. “Dean…I…I didn’t…he…”

Dean pushed the offender to the ground and rounded on Sam, grabbing his cock in a rough hand. “Mine, remember Sam? No one touches this without my permission.”

“Dean…he…I didn’t mean…”

He could see the confusion and the lust in Sam’s eyes. He probably didn’t have much of a choice. She was pushing them still. “If you can’t tell them that you belong to me, I guess I’ll have to show them, won’t I?”

He dragged Sam to the center of the room, to the giant fireplace and pressed his hands flat against the mantle. “Don’t you dare move, little Brother.” Sam whimpered, but stayed still as Dean left and came back, a black handled flogger in his hand. “Tlazolteotl gave you to me. You belong to me.” He brought the flogger down on Sam’s back and he jumped. “No one touches you unless I say they can.” Another blow, a little lower. “Your cock…” Another blow, this one across his ass. “…is mine…it comes when I tell it to.” Another blow to his ass and Dean stepped in close, running a warm hand over the rising welts.

Sam was sweating, his cock hard and leaking. Dean shook his head, letting go of some of the heated emotion he knew wasn’t entirely his. “This is for them as much as you,” he said softly. “Do you understand?”

Sam nodded and Dean lifted the handle of the flogger to his chin. “Words, Sam.”

“Y-Yes, Dean. I understand.”

“Do you like it?”

“What?”

Dean ran the handle of the flogger down Sam’s stomach to the hard tip of his cock. “I asked if you liked being flogged.”

Sam shook his head, his eyes closed. Dean ran the handle over his length and nuzzled his lips into the crook of Sam’s neck. “I think maybe you do.” Dean whispered. “I think maybe you could come just from standing here like this, your naked ass exposed for everyone…my marks all over your skin…”

“God…Dean…please…”

Dean pulled back and looked at him. “Please what, Sam?”

He was shaking now. “Make me…let me…god…fuck…it hurts, I need to come.”

Dean smiled, his eyes flicking up at the men gathering around to watch. “No.” Dean leaned in again. “Not yet. You want to be a fucking whore, Sam? I’m going to make you a whore.”

“Dean….please.”

Dean brought the flogger down once more, across the round of Sam’s ass. “Turn around.” Sam took a deep shuddering breath and did he was told, his eyes on the floor. “Look at me.” Dean’s voice was hard, and Sam’s face flitted between his obvious arousal and his fear of what Dean was going to do. “I want you to tell me Sam…look at these men and tell me who it is you want…”

Sam swallowed and his eyes darted before they came back to Dean’s. “You…I only want you.” Sam whispered, but Dean shook his head.

“You’re lying Sam. Tell me whose cock you want in that pretty, lying mouth…or I’ll make you do them all.” Dean caught his breath. He hadn’t meant that. It was her. She wanted to see Dean whore him out…wanted him to break down Sam’s tender walls, break him.

Sam heaved, his cock twitching. He stared into Dean for a long time, then finally, slowly, he raised them, sweeping over the gathering throng of men until they fell on Ramón. Dean’s eyes followed and he let out a slow breath. “Fuck.” Ramón had to have the biggest fucking cock in the harem. “On your knees Sam.”

As Sam did as he was told, Dean made eye contact with Ramón and the big man started toward them. As he got close, Dean stopped him, holding the flogger up. Ramón’s cock was hard and jutting out, only inches from Sam’s mouth. Dean met Ramón’s eyes with his own. “This is mine.” He grabbed Sam’s hair and tugged. “Mine. Do you understand?”

Ramón nodded, slowly stroking himself. “Good. Anyone who touches him without permission will answer to me.”

With that, Dean moved behind his brother, holding his hand in his hair. “Open your mouth Sam.” He hesitated only slightly, his body trembling was Dean pulled his head back against his stomach and nodded at Ramón.

Dean held his breath as that cock moved over Sam’s lips. He was big, thick…maybe too much. He slid the hand out of Sam’s hair and down, over his neck, holding so that Sam had to tilt his head back, giving Ramón the perfect angle to push into Sam’s throat. Dean could feel Sam swallow as he tried to relax his jaw and take the cock. His lips stretched and Dean could feel himself getting even harder.

“That’s it Sammy….look at you…” Dean let the strands of leather dangle from the flogger shoved into the waist band of his loincloth, let them swipe lightly over the welts on Sam’s back. His fingers tightened on the hard cords of Sam’s neck. Ramón was beginning to sweat in the heat from the fire and his effort. He had succeeded in forcing nearly half of his cock into Sam and Sam’s eyes were shut, his cheeks hollowing out as he tried to suck him even deeper. “Fuck…Sam….”

Dean’s own cock was leaking now…rubbing against Sam’s back. “That’s it baby…take him…” Ramón’s eyes rolled back and he groaned and Dean knew from experience that was his signal. His hand tightened on Sam’s throat and he felt Sam swallow rapidly as his mouth filled with come but didn’t become less full of cock.

Ramón finally pulled his cock out of Sam’s mouth with a loud pop and Dean pressed Sam forward, hardly able to contain his need, or worry about getting Sam ready. Sam moaned loudly as Dean entered him hard, his hand still on Sam’s throat, his thrusting hard and deep and long.

“Dean…” It was a low, soft moan, reverberating through Sam and into Dean. Dean tightened his grip…pulled Sam up toward his mouth, down on his dick.

“Whore…fucking slut…” he whispered into Sam’s ear, and Sam made a whimpering noise in his throat. “You want more…don’t you? You want me to fuck your ass while you suck one of them? Tell me who…show me.” He punctuated his words with deep thrusts and Sam’s eyes glazed over. “Tell me.”

Sam’s eyes picked out another…Dean didn’t know his name. He pointed to him and crooked his finger. Dean pulled Sam closer. “I want you to hold out as long as you can…but when you can’t any more…come for me…I want to watch you lose control of yourself Sam. How many can you do before you can’t hold on any more?”

Sam groaned and might have come right then, but he moved a hand to his cock, squeezing it to hold himself off…while Dean nipped at his neck. The new guy’s cock was hard and there and Dean pushed Sam toward it, waiting with his cock up inside Sam. This cock wasn’t as big and Sam could work it more than just sit and take it. Dean bit down on his shoulder as he set up a rhythm. Dean stroked in and out of Sam for every two or three strokes Sam made…and then the guy was coming, shooting strings of come on Sam’s chest and chin. Dean beckoned another…then another…

Sam was a mess…his eyes closed, his body trembling. Dean didn’t think he’d last this long…He wasn’t going to hold out much more. Dean reached around him and pinched a nipple twisting it until he felt Sam respond, pulled him back to the moment. Sam cried out as Dean moved to the other nipple, lurching forward and Dean reached for Sam’s cock then…It was hot and started shooting as soon as his hand closed around it, Sam’s whole body moving with the climax as he cried and fisted the carpet under them. His ass clenched and Dean saw stars…his own body making the decision for him and coming before he could do more than keep from falling on top of Sam.

They slid together to the ground, Dean’s face against the welts on Sam’s back, panting.

After a few minutes, their audience wandered off. Slowly Dean sat back, pulling his still half hard cock out of Sam. Sam lay still, spent, and likely near sleep. Dean ghosted a hand over the marks he’d made. They weren’t bad…and they’d heal. But…he had to find them a way out. This could only go to even darker places…deeper desires he’d always kept hidden. He knew himself well enough to know that he would give them to her…even though it was Sam…maybe because it was Sam.

And that, made Dean shiver. “Let’s get you to bed.” He helped Sam up, half carried him to the quiet of their room.

“Dean.” Sam’s voice was sleepy, sated. “Stay…” Dean ran a hand over his forehead, then kissed it.

“Can’t, Sam. You know…I…you may be mine…but I still have to do what she wants.”

Sam’s eyes opened slowly. “I love you.”

Dean’s smile is soft. “I know.”

Sam pulled Dean’s hand to his mouth. “No matter what they do to you. I’m here.”

“Sleep, baby. I’ll be back later.”

Sam’s eyes closed again, his breathing evening out. Dean kissed his forehead again. “I’ll get us out of this Sammy…somehow…”


End file.
